


Kenshin/Ed - #43 - Sky

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #43 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenshin/Ed - #43 - Sky

**#43 - Sky**

Kenshin had been in the laundry room for far too long. He stretched his arms over his head, satisfied at the pile of folded laundry in his basket where a few hours prior there was nothing but dirty and soiled clothes. There was not much ambient natural light in the basement, there were a few small blocked windows set high in the concrete walls but they were already dark. Kenshin flipped off the bare light bulb that provided the light in the laundry room and headed back upstairs.

It was dusk. That was odd, Edward usually started bothering him about food before darkness fell; and while Edward was more than capable of making his own meals, Kenshin was a better cook. They liked eating together, at any rate. Kenshin walked the laundry into their shared bedroom - Edward wasn't there either. Curiouser and curiouser. Kenshin put the laundry basket on the bed and left it there.

The house had gotten quiet. Nick, Takeo and Kennichi were out in the mountains somewhere camping out, and Sariel and Roy were off on angel business. "Edward?" Kenshin called cautiously as he descended the stairs to the first floor.

"Hey!" Edward's voice came from outside. "Kenshin, get your butt out here!"

That was unexpected. Kenshin went out the front door and looked around - Edward was standing off the porch, his hands on his hips and his back to the door. The sound of the front door closing made him glance over his shoulder, and the petulant scowl he had on his face lightened a moment. "There you are!"

"Yeah," Kenshin said, stepping off the last step and on to the gravel sidewalk. "What's up?"

Edward grabbed Kenshin's arm and tugged him. "This way," he said.

Kenshin was intrigued, and let Edward lead him off the sidewalk and into the grass, toward the side of the house that faced the dojo. The shadows had grown long, but it wasn't entirely dark out just yet. "What are you up to?" Kenshin asked curiously as they passed the dojo by and ended up in the long expanse of grass that formed the back yard. Edward had set up a quilt on the grass and he let Kenshin's arm go.

Instead of answering, Edward heeled off his boots and sat down on the quilt. Kenshin stood a moment, then looked around. The area was deserted, and Edward was watching him. Kenshin stepped out of his shoes as well and stepped onto the quilt, kneeling beside Edward. "Okay, I give," Kenshin said. "What is this all about?"

"Winchester owed me a favor," Edward said, tugging Kenshin down from seiza to sit next to him.

Kenshin looked at Edward curiously, but then there was a high-pitched whistle that alerted him a few seconds before to turn his attention to the sky.

Suddenly, the evening sky was alight. Kenshin looked at Edward in surprise, who was grinning widely, eyes turned to the sky. "Fireworks?"

"Owed me a favor," Edward repeated, leaning in to Kenshin's shoulder.

Kenshin leaned against Edward as well, returning the pressure with his right shoulder. Then he turned his face up to watch as well as the fireworks lit up the early evening sky.


End file.
